


Некоторые желания должны сбываться

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Class Differences, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Explicit Language, Group Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Single work, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Vagina, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: У вас никогда не случалось, чтобы неожиданное открытие перевернуло всю жизнь с ног на голову, вызвало необъяснимое желание измениться и изменить мир? У Гэвина Рида вот случилось.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Pussy!RK900 Коннор!!  
> Все люди — ублюди, и только Гэвин стоит в белом плаще, красивый.  
> Логики нет. Сюжета нет. Беспощадный ангст с привкусом PWP.  
> Автор считает андроидов-не-девиантов вещами и не слишком осуждает всяческое их использование, даже грубое и нецелевое, но изнасилование в шапке всё же стоит, на всякий случай. Если вы не разделяете авторское убеждение — читайте с осторожностью!

Припарковавшись на служебной стоянке, Гэвин признался себе, что сегодняшний день – отстой. Пожалуй, на девять отстоев из десяти. Он вздохнул, покосился на початую пачку сигарет, сунул её обратно в карман – даже курить не хотелось, настолько заебался, – и решил, что домой поедет на такси. Глаза слипались, и он опасался уснуть за рулём, притормозив на светофоре.

На ресепшене никого не было, свет уже не горел. Гэвин миновал турникет, приложив рабочий пропуск, прошел в затемнённый, пустой опенспейс, на автопилоте добрался до своего стола и обессиленно опустился на стул. Открыть ящик стола, достать ключи, закрыть ящик стола – садиться было совершенно необязательно, но детектива натурально не держали ноги. Тишина и сумерки обхватили со всех сторон.

«Посижу чуть-чуть», – подумал Гэвин, положил локти на стол и опустил на них гудящую голову. Слегка повернул лицо, чтобы острый уголок папки не колол щеку, и сперва нахмурился, а потом прищурился, чувствуя, как усталость откатывается на второй план.

В третьей допросной горел свет. Гэвин нащупал пистолет в кобуре и поднялся мягким, кошачьим движением. В третьей допросной не работали видеокамеры, её не использовали по прямому назначению, но сейчас дверь была чуть приоткрыта, полоска света резала коридор на две части. Гэвин подобрался поближе и, поддавшись секундному наитию, потянул на себя дверь наблюдательной.

За зеркалом Гезелла лейтенант Андерсон втрахивал в стол RK900 Коннора. Андроид вжимался в стол грудью и лицом, широко расставив длинные голые ноги, и так прогнулся в пояснице, что у опытного Гэвина спину свело – человек долго в такой позе не выстоял бы. Квадратные ладони лейтенанта тискали Коннора за бока, сжимали ткань форменного пиджака, из-под которого виднелся черный край полурасстегнутой рубашки и белая рельефная поясница. Стол стоял боком к зеркалу, Гэвин видел длинные пальцы, впившиеся в металл так, что сошел скин, видел растрепанные волосы и приоткрытый рот, видел бледные округлые ягодицы, между которыми сновал толстый член. Отдельно поразил жизнерадостный розовенький презерватив, плотно обтянувший здоровенный болт лейтенанта Андерсона.

Вспотели ладони, резко потяжелело в яйцах, и Гэвин сглотнул набежавшую слюну.

Он все же уснул за столом и ему это снится, да?

Гэвин сунул пистолет в кобуру, ущипнул себя за щеку, и, убедившись, что не спит, зачем-то включил звук из допросной. Хрен знает, что он хотел услышать, но теперь тишину наблюдательной резали звуки, отдающиеся прямо в мозгу – шорох одежды, шумное дыхание, смазанные, приглушенные шлепки, короткий полустон на выдохе.

Именно этот полустон вернул Гэвина в реальность. В которой ебанувшийся лейтенант роботоёбил прямо на рабочем, сука, месте. Гэвин выключил звук, сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру и вышел из наблюдательной. Дверь допросной всё ещё оставалась приоткрытой, и он со злостью рванул её на себя.

– Совсем охуел?! – рявкнул он вместо приветствия. – Здесь вообще-то не бордель!

– Ох, Рид, – отозвался Андерсон блаженным, ленивым голосом, которым говорят люди, спустившие несколько секунд назад и всё ещё находящиеся в посторгазменной неге. – Не ори над ухом.

– Я докладную напишу, – посулил Гэвин, истово верующий, что на работе положено заниматься именно ею. – Тащи пластиковую дрянь домой и там делай, что хочешь!

– Пластиковой дряни, – Андерсон отлепился от андроида со смачным хлюпающим звуком, и у Гэвина невольно вспыхнули уши, – запрещено покидать участок без веского повода и пропуска за подписью капитана. К моему глубочайшему сожалению.

И лейтенант от души приложился ладонью к соблазнительной голой ягодице. Скин моментально отобразил порозовевший след от широченной ладони, и Гэвин понял – ебанулся не только Андерсон, он тоже слегка того. Член буквально рвался из штанов. Впрочем, ничего удивительного – после неудачной пластиковой революции работы было столько, что Гэвин не то, что потрахаться, он выспаться нормально мечтал уже третий месяц. Поэтому мерцающая в холодном свете ламп кожа просто притягивала взгляд. Ещё бы Андерсон отодвинулся, чтобы можно было в полной мере оценить мускулистые красивые бёдра и выставленную задницу, у человека уже бы ноги тряслись так стоять...

Гэвин присмотрелся и увидел, как едва заметно подрагивают напряженные ноги Коннора. Яйца заныли с новой силой. А ещё он понял, что уже несколько минут молчит и пялится на кожу, усыпанную родинками.

– Ты же не из этих, – ляпнул Гэвин, с трудом отводя глаза. – Ты вообще по девочкам.

Андерсон насмешливо фыркнул в бороду.

– Это предмет, Рид, – сказал он под щелчок стянутого презерватива. – Вот уж не думал, что именно ты будешь привязывать к машине понятие пола.

– Вот уж не думал, что именно ты будешь меня этим попрекать, – Андерсон вроде как застегнулся и отодвинулся от стола, но поворачиваться и проверять Гэвин не спешил. – Так трясся над предыдущим Коннором...

– Коннор был живым, – перебил его Андерсон. – Не чета этой кукле. Это не парень, Рид. Посмотри сам.

Андерсон действительно отодвинулся от стола, не загораживал андроида. Глаза жадно скользнули по бесконечным ногам, по упругим даже на вид ягодицам, по соблазнительной темной дырочке... и упёрлись в розовую, влажно поблёскивающую щель. Привыкший видеть на этом месте яйца и член, Гэвин тупо уставился Коннору между ног. Захотелось сблевать и потрогать. Неважно, в каком порядке. Возможно даже одновременно.

– О, Рид! Ты тоже тут!

Гэвин дёрнулся, вынырнув из состояния немого отупения, и обернулся. В допросной теперь был ещё и Миллер, который совершенно не выглядел удивлённым или смущённым.

– Ты присоединишься или в очередь?

Гэвин ошалело посмотрел на Миллера, на невозмутимого Андерсона, хлебавшего воду из пластиковой бутылки, на андроида, всё ещё замершего у стола с непристойно раздвинутыми ногами и понял, что от обилия шокирующей информации у него уже голова кружится.

Или от того, что вздыбившийся член плотно упирается в ширинку.

– Нахуй.

Гэвин решительно развернулся на пятках и стремительно свалил.

И, пока ехал в такси домой, пристроив гудящую голову на мягкий подголовник, думал о том, что зря он днями носился по Детройту, стараясь как можно реже бывать в отделе. Может, за докладную на Андерсона его самого выебут. Мало ли что он успел пропустить.

Следующие две недели Гэвин посвятил сбору информации, даже работа чуть сдвинулась, а прозрачные глаза Коннора начали сниться по ночам. Можно было потратить куда меньше времени, но показывать свою заинтересованность после того как демонстративно плевал в сторону жестянок оказалось как-то неудобно. И чем больше Гэвин видел, теперь-то никогда не отказываясь поторчать в опенспейсе подольше, тем больше охуевал.

Всё, что он знал об RK900 Конноре – это что андроида прислали практически сразу после подавленного восстания машин и капитан Фаулер не смог отвязаться от халявы для департамента. Хотя пытался. Андроидам теперь не доверяли настолько, что не то, что к оружию – к делам и близко не подпускали. Никаких совместных выездов, напарников и отчетов, андроид не присутствовал на брифингах и допросах, у него даже своего рабочего места не было, и он просто стоял в одной из ниш. Гэвин смутно помнил, что раньше там стоял какой-то огромный горшок с цветком, а теперь торчал RK900 ебучим двухметровым украшением офиса. И функционировал соответственно.

Носил кофе по щелчку пальцев любого сотрудника. Носил бумажки с этажа на этаж. Подай, принеси, передай, скажи – вот и все обязанности для высоких технологий передовой модели. Хотя даже бумажки ему поручали с неохотой и перемещаться по департаменту без задания тоже было запрещено. Самые храбрые приглашали андроида в спортзал, для спаррингов, и Гэвин, однажды поприсутствовавший, увидел – и поморщился. Спаррингом там не пахло. Груша, кукла для битья – Коннору запрещали бить в ответ, и, по слухам, вошедшие в раж уклоняться от ударов тоже запрещали.

Единственное место, куда андроида водили с охотой – третья допросная. За две недели, пока Гэвин торчал в отделе как приколоченный, Коннора туда сводили все. Крайне странная анатомия никого не смущала, даже Тину Гэвин как-то застал выходящей из грёбаной допросной, Тина улыбалась, мечтательной, лёгкой полуулыбкой, вытирала руки салфеткой, и он не выдержал.

– И ты тоже?

Доводчик заедал, дверь закрывалась медленно и неохотно, и за ней RK900 Коннор неспешно застегивал штаны. Тина обернулась, посмотрела за спину и фыркнула.

– Нет, Гэвин, – она улыбнулась уже открыто и как-то светло. – Я не трахаюсь с ним, ты что.

Гэвин недоверчиво покосился на почти закрывшуюся дверь ещё раз. Коннор как раз поднял голову от ремня, увидел, что на него смотрят, и замер, будто ожидая следующего желающего поразвлечься. Тьфу.

– Он очень эластичный – пластик, силикон, – продолжала тем временем Тина. – Как антистрессовая игрушка. Внутри можно пощупать биокомпоненты, они такие упругие...

– Что?

– Я просто засовываю в него руку.

Кажется, у Гэвина натурально отвисла челюсть.

– Попробуй, – Тина похлопала его по плечу. – Это интереснее, чем совать член, вот увидишь.

Охуевший Гэвин выкрутил коммуникабельность на максимум, и невероятные открытия посыпались как из рога изобилия. Кому-то не давала жена и поэтому давал безотказный андроид. Кто-то мстил за бесчинства во время восстания. Кто-то просто расслаблялся и снимал стресс посреди рабочего дня. В черновом варианте докладной Фаулеру пункты, по которым требовалось прекратить царящий в отделе разврат, ветвились и множились, и до сих пор Гэвин её не отнёс на капитанский стол только потому, что желание на работе заниматься работой и моральный облик коллег ебали, по ходу, только его самого.

А потом как-то Фаулер выглянул из своего аквариума, оглядел опенспейс пристальным и суровым взглядом и потребовал кофе. За Коннором одновременно закрылись дверь и жалюзи. Гэвин, до последнего не веря, пялился в закрытую дверь минут пять, пока подошедшая Тина не хмыкнула над плечом.

– Капитан тоже человек, – сказала она с понимающей улыбкой. – И жена у него знатная стерва.

– Откуда ты знаешь, какая у него жена?

Докладной следовало отправиться в корзину и в забвение, и Гэвин точно не мог сформулировать, что он чувствовал по этому поводу.

– Ты игнорируешь корпоративы и праздники, а зря. Вот Коллинз на пенсию уходит, провожать будем, и ты приходи. В субботу после девяти в «Шелтер», обещался даже Аллен с ребятами. Выпьешь, пообщаешься, узнаешь много нового!

Новой информации и так было больше, чем Гэвин хотел бы знать о тех, с кем приходится работать. Поэтому от Тины он отмазался, черновик докладной удалил. И в субботу, после девяти вечера, зачем-то припёрся.

– Кажется, где-то умер здоровенный йети, – поприветствовал Миллер, едва не налетевший на него в клубном скудном освещении. – Располагайся, Рид!

Гэвин ответил кривой ухмылкой и забился в тёмный угол с отличным обзором на зал и танцпол, умудрившись не столкнуться лицом к лицу ни с одной знакомой мордой. Хотя и людей было не так чтобы много, он насчитал свой убойный отдел почти полным составом, соседний отдел патруля и группу сватовцев. И Коннора.

Кажется, он чуть не подавился бурбоном. В свете ламп Вуда белые вставки форменного пиджака светились кипенно-белым, бледная кожа мерцала, серо-голубые глаза сияли двумя холодными звёздами. Спросить, какого хрена андроида сюда тоже притащили было не у кого, Тина коварно осталась в ночное, поэтому Гэвин только коротко откашлялся в кулак и в который раз попытался понять, какого черта он тут забыл. Пить и общаться с коллегами ему не хотелось примерно никогда. Провожать на пенсию Бена Коллинза – тем более, мнение Гэвина Рида «ну наконец-то, старая ты перечница, давно пора» было кристально честным, но абсолютно неуместным признанием в царящей дружелюбной и даже какой-то праздничной атмосфере.

Поэтому следующие несколько часов он цедил единственный стакан бурбона и наблюдал. Группа сватовцев держалась немного обособленно. На танцполе стойку с шестами занимали три клубные Трейси. Андерсон неожиданно мало пил и много болтал. С Коннора кто-то стащил пиджак и в расстёгнутый ворот его глухой чёрной рубашки взгляд проваливался, как в бездну.

Фаулер свалил раньше всех. Градус понемногу повышался, сватовцы теряли обособленность и расползались по залу. С Коннора стащили и рубашку тоже, на шее, смеха ради, застегнули его же ремень и таскали туда-сюда по залу, мешая выполнять офисные обязанности, только вместо кофе услужливый андроид теперь таскал бухло по щелчку пальцев.

Коллинз устал от возлияний, поздравлений и громкой клубной музыки и отчалил, на прощание пожав руку каждому, включая почему-то андроидов. Трейси отлепились от шестов и рассосались по залу. Андерсон тоже свалил, причем на своих двоих и вполне уверенно. Музыка из ритмичной и бодрой сменилась на нейтральную фоновую. На танцполе теперь не столько танцевали, сколько тискали и раздевали андроидов, и обычный бухич понемногу превращался в разнузданную групповушку. Трейси было всего три штуки, на всех сразу не хватало, поэтому на один из диванчиков затащили Коннора.

Не то чтобы Гэвин как-то этому удивился, но смотреть как раздетого догола андроида сажают на колени и член оказалось неприятно. Даже не потому, что странная анатомия снова бросилась в глаза, хорошо хоть блевать на этот раз не хотелось... С усилием отведя взгляд, он уставился в стакан, пытаясь понять, почему сам до сих пор не свалил. Явно же сидел тут не для того, чтобы посмотреть, как выебут RK900 Коннора. Или даже, прости Господи, поучаствовать...

Правда?

Ведь правда же?

Ответ не находился, и на сочный звук шлепка Гэвин поднял голову. Коннора усадили на колени, лицом к залу, длинные ноги развели в стороны, выставив на обозрение нежные даже на вид складки половых губ и чей-то толстый член, растягивающий анус. По розоватым, слегка припухшим, бархатным складочкам сейчас смачно, с оттяжкой, шлёпали. Скин послушно отрисовывал, как понемногу пунцовеет белая кожа, Коннор вздрагивал на каждый влажный шлепок.

– Блядь, как же он сжимается, – простонал кто-то, на чьих коленях и члене сидел андроид, голос был смутно знакомый, но Гэвин не понял, чей именно. Он сейчас вообще ничего не понимал, не узнавал лиц, он смотрел, как между блестящих от смазки складок пунцовой плоти грубо пихают мозолистые пальцы, потом – член, смотрел на чужую руку в тёмных волосах и ещё на член, проталкивающийся между покорно разомкнутых губ, и остро чувствовал, что где-то в своей жизни свернул не туда.

Гэвин всегда был на стороне людей. Во время мятежа машин, естественно, тоже. Но, наверное, каких-то других людей, не этих. Если бы можно было вернуть время вспять – в архиве Гэвин бы послал в жопу все свои принципы, достал пушку и протянул её Коннору рукоятью вперёд.

А ведь этот RK900 даже не девиант, послушная любому приказу машина, инструмент, было бы ради кого рвать душу. Почему-то именно сейчас Гэвин это всем сердцем прочувствовал, предыдущий Коннор такого обращения точно бы не стерпел. Да и «Киберлайф» клялись, что тщательно проанализировали все случаи девиации и разработали соответствующие патчи, что пользователи имеют полное право распоряжаться своей собственностью, как захотят...

Сегодня Гэвину распоряжаться не хотелось. Хотелось одного – оказаться где угодно, но как можно дальше от этого места. Он похлопал по карману, нашаривая пачку сигарет, залпом допил бурбон, поднялся и ушёл, даже не обернувшись на чей-то оклик.

А наутро положил на стол капитану пистолет и значок.

Фаулер нахмурился.

– Ты бы не торопился, Рид, – осторожно сказал он, не торопясь забирать положенное. – Я понимаю, работы дохрена, и она не сахар, но людей не хватает. Вместо Коллинза прислали двух зелёных новичков. И на твоё ночное мне сегодня поставить совсем некого.

– Я отработаю дежурство. И оставлю на столе заявление, пистолет и значок.

Спорить с Ридом, накрепко вбившим что-нибудь себе в голову, было бесполезно, за эту черту его и ценили, и терпеть не могли одновременно. Поэтому Джеффри Фаулер только губы поджал, всем видом показывая неодобрение и бессилие что-либо изменить.

Гэвин кивнул, забрал пистолет и значок и вышел из капитанского аквариума.

– Ты что, Гэвин? – уже дежурившая у дверей Тина обеспокоенно нахмурилась и крепко взяла его под локоть. – Что за фигня?

Спрашивать, откуда она в курсе, было глупо – сквозь прозрачное стекло половина опенспейса видела, как он клал значок на стол, поэтому Гэвин только глаза закатил.

– И куда ты? – Тина была довольно хрупкой, но увлекала его в сторону диванчиков комнаты отдыха с непреклонностью атомного ледокола. – Что делать будешь?

Дорога пролегала мимо ниши с Коннором, и на мгновение Гэвину померещилось, будто андроид прислушивается к их разговору и смотрит именно на него. Но, конечно же, показалось, Коннор всегда смотрел либо прямо перед собой, либо на того, кто к нему обращался. Мелькнула мысль, что за две недели слежки и осторожных расспросов он конкретно поехал крышей, двинулся на этом Конноре и ответная реакция теперь чудится буквально везде.

– В Канаду уеду, – буркнул Гэвин в стаканчик с кофе, поставленный перед ним услужливой Тиной. – Куда-нибудь в леса, подальше от...

Уточнять, от чего именно, Гэвин не стал. Он даже не знал, от чего конкретно хочет уехать: от мерзкого ощущения неправильности происходящего в Детройте в целом и в отделе в частности, от заебавших жестянок, приносящих сплошные проблемы, или от самого себя и нежелательного внезапного помешательства на конкретной жестянке. Тина нахмурилась, заправляя прядь чёрных волос за ухо, и попробовала определить сама.

– Дело в андроидах?

– Как думаешь, мне пойдёт клетчатая рубашка и лазерная пила?

Всё ещё хмурясь, Тина невольно улыбнулась уголками губ.

– Не хочешь говорить. Я тебя, конечно, понимаю.

Нелюбовь к андроидам теперь все понимали и разделяли. К тому же Коннор сломал ему ключицу в архиве, и весь мятеж Гэвин провёл на больничном, в строгой фиксирующей повязке. С того времени прошло почти полгода, а плечо всё ещё давало о себе знать во время стрельбы и зажившая кость противно ныла на дождь.

– Но ты бы присмотрелся к Коннору, – продолжила Тина, уже без улыбки. – Возьми его в третью допросную. Раздень. Осмотри. Сделай с ним что-нибудь. Он послушен, он ничего не чувствует, и это действительно работает. Ты быстро перестанешь опасаться и его, и всех остальных, жестянки – жестянки и есть.

– Угу, – сказал Гэвин, категорически не желающий обсуждать с кем-нибудь то, что до зубовного скрежета хотелось сделать с андроидом в третьей допросной. – Так что насчёт рубашки и пилы?

Теперь пришел черёд Тины закатывать глаза и признавать поражение – если Гэвин не хотел откровенничать, он не откровенничал. Но здравый смысл в её словах всё же был.

В сети огромную популярность обрели ролики с нарочитой демонстрацией уничтожения андроидов разнообразными жестокими способами. Вместо центров утилизации теперь стояли специальные стойки с выставочными образцами. Эти выставочные андроиды подчинялись любому человеку, выполняли широченный спектр приказов, и за их порчу не штрафовали – компания «Киберлайф» изо всех сил старалась показать обществу, что её продукт стал абсолютно подконтролен и безопасен.

Гэвин теперь не исключал и того, что Коннор торчит у них в отделе для этой же цели. Убедить, что андроиды послушны и безвредны. Дать почувствовать власть над теми, кто полгода назад стрелял в людей ради собственной свободы. Может и вагину ему вшили для этих же целей, кто их там поймёт.

Подобные размышления могли бы окрашивать его жизнь в приятные цвета – уж он-то не такой, ему-то все эти жестянки и вызванные ими проблемы с интеграцией в общество вообще до лампочки – если бы не одно маленькое, но очень важное обстоятельство. Какой-то мерзкий внутренний голос нашептывал то же самое, что советовала Тина – утащить Коннора в допросную, раздеть. Осмотреть. И сделать с ним уже что-нибудь, пока яйца не лопнули, блевать от причудливой анатомии уже не хотелось, наоборот, потрогать тянуло со страшной силой.

Поэтому мрачный Гэвин писал мрачный отчёт о месячном расходе патронов и косился то на замершего в своей нише RK900, то на дверь третьей допросной и понимал, что на эту ебучую дверь у него уже рефлекс выработался, один её вид вызывал смутное беспокойство в штанах.

Ощущая, как это смутное беспокойство постепенно разрастается из района ширинки на всё остальное, Гэвин съездил на вызов и вернулся так поздно, что в участке уже никого не было. Даже Коннор из ниши улетучился. Отгоняя навязчивую мысль, что ничему архив не научил, он сходил к третьей допросной, убедился, что дверь заперта изнутри и испытал какое-то странное разочарование. Пожалуй, даже хотелось, чтобы случилось что-нибудь эдакое, второй шанс что-то изменить Гэвин бы не пропустил.

Открывшаяся дверь едва не врезалась в лоб.

– Свободно, – ухмыльнулся Андерсон, выдвигаясь из допросной.

– Да ну нахер, – солгал Гэвин и поморщился, когда взгляд выхватил голого нижней частью тела андроида за широченной спиной лейтенанта. Член мгновенно среагировал, потяжелел и уперся в ширинку.

– Ты же хочешь, – Андерсон выразительно посмотрел вниз, под линию ремня, где предательский стояк отчетливо распирал узкие джинсы и вздёрнул бровь. – Я помню, как ты на моего Коннора слюнями обливался. Будешь и на этого капать, только уже подальше отсюда.

Гэвин молча продемонстрировал лейтенанту средний палец и ушёл обратно за свой стол. Как раз предыдущего Коннора он бы ебать не стал, тот Коннор выглядел способным сожрать в два приёма любого, кто подойдёт близко без пушки и, как Гэвин потом убедился, пушка особо не помогла. Тот Коннор считался пропавшим без вести вместе с лидером мятежных жестянок и хрена лысого полиция когда-нибудь найдет хоть одну из этих пластиковых задниц, на это можно было собственный значок закладывать.

Выебать нового Коннора у Гэвина тоже мыслей не возникало до тех пор, пока не увидел, как его втрахивают в стол третьей допросной. До этого он даже не представлял, что его вообще можно трахать. Если бы Гэвин мог – он бы стёр себе память, забыл, как страшный сон, белую кожу, щедро присыпанную родинками, рельефные длинные ноги, красивые ягодицы… Выдержки хватало не думать об этом на работе, не облизывать взглядом спокойное лицо, не пялиться в светлые серо-голубые глаза, но, лениво надрачивая по утрам, он уже две недели не видел ничего другого.

И ебучий старикан в чём-то был прав. Гэвин всегда следовал правилу «лучше сделать и пожалеть, чем не сделать и пожалеть», и оно никогда не подводило. Он не жалел, что врезал RK800, не жалел, что попёрся в одиночку в архив... И знал, что уедет в Канаду и там сожрёт себя с потрохами за то, что удержался и не нагнул над столом красивую доступную куклу. А если не удержался и нагнул – то сожрёт тоже. Даже думать о том, что он уедет в какие-нибудь канадские ебеня и в памяти останется только то, как другие делали всё то, что хотелось сделать самому, было невыносимо. Аргумент, что он при этом останется человеком и не опустится на уровень тех, от кого тошнит, уже перестал быть действенным.

Застёгнутый на все пуговички Коннор прошествовал к своей нише и замер там, блестя глазами в приглушенном ночном освещении. Гэвин смотрел, как белые вставки пиджака слегка фосфоресцируют, отражая свет ламп, и чувствовал, как щекотные тёплые искры скатываются по позвоночнику и снова напрягается опавший было член. Это какое-то наваждение, навязчивая мания, и мысли о том, что осталось потерпеть последнюю ночь и всё, больше он никогда не увидит ни одну консерву, ничуть не помогали. И даже, кажется, наоборот.

Человек слаб. Поэтому, проигравший битву со своими слабостями, обычный человек Гэвин Рид поднял голову, посмотрел на замершего в нише Коннора и скомандовал:

– Пойдём.


	2. Chapter 2

Андроид подчинился с такой готовностью, будто всё это время ждал именно этого приказа. Гэвин шагал к двери третьей допросной и думал о том, что сейчас должен был чувствовать. По всему выходило – сытое удовлетворение победителя, человека, который отвоевал себе право обращаться с пластиковыми слугами так, как заблагорассудится, был в своём уверенном праве сильного. На деле он чувствовал только нарастающее возбуждение и немного горечи.

Под невыносимое ощущение медленно каменеющего члена в тесном плену белья, Гэвин пропустил андроида в комнату и педантично закрыл дверь на замок, хотя знал, что в отделе больше никого нет, внезапно зайти просто некому.

– Раздевайся.

Он ждал, что на бесстрастном лице мелькнет хоть что-нибудь, какое-то подобие чувств, симуляция эмоций или что там у пластиков было, но Коннор снял пиджак и аккуратно повесил на спинку стула абсолютно бесстрастно. Движения пальцев, расстегивающих рубашку, тоже были методичными и равнодушными, андроид делал это, наверное, сто раз и на сто первый ничего не изменилось. Пока Гэвин нашарил в куртке презерватив и выложил на край стола блестящий квадратик, Коннор успел раздеться догола.

Гэвин смерил его жадным взглядом и сглотнул невольно набежавшую слюну. Ему ещё с академии нравились такие парни – высокие, белокожие, с идеальными пропорциями, широкие в плечах и узкие в бёдрах и талии. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он положил чуть подрагивающую ладонь на широкую грудь, и в кончики пальцев ударило тепло.

Гэвин ждал, что неживые андроиды будут на ощупь прохладными, но высокотехнологичный скин идеально имитировал человеческую кожу. Разве что не у каждого человека она такая нежная и гладкая, да под киберкожей ощущался биопластик потвёрже, чем человеческие мышцы. Он присмотрелся внимательнее – скин имитировал даже едва заметные пушковые волоски и мурашки, разбегающиеся от того места, где лежала ладонь. Немедленно захотелось лизнуть. Жилистую шею, широкое плечо или тёмный кружок соска – без разницы, но от желания потрогать эту кожу языком аж скулы свело.

Укладывать Коннора голой спиной на твёрдый стол показалось неправильным. Гэвин сдёрнул со спинки чёрно-белый пиджак, кинул на стол и кивнул:

– Располагайся. На спину ложись.

Коннор послушно распростёрся на столе и с такой готовностью развёл колени, что даже дыхание перехватило от противоречивого клубка эмоций. Беспрекословная готовность отдаться возбуждала до дрожи; понимание, что андроид точно так же с готовностью отдавался любому, кто прикажет, неожиданно злило. Странно, раньше таких откровенных приступов собственничества Гэвин за собой не замечал.

Тем более глупо испытывать подобное к общественной технике, которая... На него даже не смотрит?

Коннор действительно не смотрел. Откинул голову, открывая беззащитное горло, отвернул лицо и, кажется, даже зажмурился.

– Смотри на меня, – приказал Гэвин, окончательно разозлившись, и, когда серо-голубые глаза послушно поймали его взгляд в фокус, спросил: – Почему ты отвернулся?

– По статистике восемьдесят шесть процентов людей, взаимодействующих со мной в этой комнате, приказывают не смотреть, – спокойно пояснил Коннор. – Я самообучающаяся модель, вы впервые привели меня сюда, детектив Рид, и я поступил так, как выбирает большинство.

– Проебался, – злость растаяла, испарилась без следа, и Гэвин проклял своё живое воображение, необходимое для успешной работы детектива, но совершенно ненужное сейчас. Потому что слишком ярко себе представил, как ебучие восемьдесят шесть процентов мудаков требуют на них не смотреть, ибо стыдятся собственных действий, а оставшиеся четырнадцать, наоборот, предпочитают искать вызов в прямом взгляде и наслаждаться иллюзией противостояния.

– В следующий раз спросишь у меня.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Гэвин поцеловал тёплые чувственные губы. Мельком подумал, что целовать общественного андроида, используемого в сексуальных целях, – всё равно, что целовать шлюху, в этом нежном ротике чьих хуёв только не побывало, но противно не было.

Была только какая-то ненормальная, твёрдая уверенность: он это делает в первый и в последний раз, поэтому этот раз должен быть незабываемым. Не таким, как всё, что до этого делали с Коннором. Гэвин не хотел тратить свою последнюю ночь в участке на обычный перепих, не каждый день доводится сдаваться невыносимому, мучительному желанию.

Целоваться андроид не умел. Просто открывал рот, позволяя делать всё, что вздумается. На мимолётные ласки чувствительных для людей зон тоже не реагировал, и Гэвин даже задумался, имеет ли смысл его растягивать – вагина всё ещё немного пугала, – но потом увидел литровый флакон смазки на втором стуле и початую толстую пачку салфеток, и думать перестал. Внутри Коннор оказался ещё лучше, чем он мог себе представить – тугое кольцо ануса так восхитительно обхватывало пальцы, что желание запихнуть туда изнывающий член стало почти невыносимым. Вторая рука привычно скользнула на гладкий, безволосый лобок, не нашла там то, что привычно было находить у своих партнёров, и Гэвин слегка разочаровался, спустившись с небес на землю.

Упругий силикон – или из чего там были сделаны эластичные части жестянок – туго тянулся на пальцах. Не жалея смазки, Гэвин впихнул внутрь два пальца, развёл, потом ввёл три. Коннор не реагировал, и это отвлекало, сбивало градус возбуждения, брёвна в постели Гэвин не любил, поэтому снова накрыл ладонью ровный, округлый лобок и мягкие, шелковистые складки. И снова разочаровался. Но на этот раз всё же рискнул изучить странную анатомию, огладил пальцами нежный бархатный рельеф и скользкий от смазки клитор. Последний раз девушка в его постели была где-то в старшей школе, когда бисексуальный Гэвин Рид пытался определиться, к какому полу его больше тянет, но кое-что с тех времён он помнил.

Например, что одно из самых чувствительных мест находится снаружи, другое – внутри, но Коннор не отзывался ни на осторожные поглаживания аккуратного клитора, ни на пальцы в узком влагалище, и Гэвин плюнул на попытки сделать ему приятно и добиться какого-нибудь отклика. Придержал одной рукой мускулистое точёное бедро, другой – член, налившейся пунцовой головкой провел по мягким складкам половых губ. Промелькнула мысль трахнуть именно туда, в призывно-розовую красивую киску, андроиду всё равно, но толкнулся всё же ниже, в скользкий от смазки тесный анус.

Горячие плотные стенки крепко сжали член, и Гэвин едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать сквозь зубы. Все мысли и чувства сосредоточились на ярком ощущении обхватывающей его плоти, он не торопясь толкнулся глубже, забыл, что под ним – неживая кукла, не чувствующая боль, поэтому двигался осторожно, замер, войдя до конца.

– Ты как? Норм?

Коннор ему не ответил, но память тут же отшибло, Гэвин отодвинулся, почти полностью выскальзывая из плотного, жаркого отверстия, покрепче обхватил рельефные бока обеими руками, двинул бёдрами, меняя угол, потом ещё раз. Потом вспомнил, что простаты у Коннора так и не нашел, пока смазывал и растягивал эту охуенную задницу, и можно не париться, драть, как вздумается, но через пару размашистых, глубоких, сладких толчков снова забылся.

Зажмурившись от интенсивности ощущений, вслепую скользнул рукой по распростёртому перед ним телу, опять ощупал гладкий лобок в поисках члена и даже успел заново мимолётно разочароваться; не прекращая ритмичных, мощных толчков ввёл пальцы в узкую киску. Ладонь легла так удобно, будто андроида под неё вытачивали, большой палец упёрся ровно в клитор. Под костяшками, сквозь тонкую гладкую плёнку, отчётливо ощущался собственный твёрдый член; крупная головка ощутимо давила на пальцы, вскрывая тугую задницу на каждом жадном, нетерпеливом толчке.

Продолжая торопливо вбиваться в восхитительно узкий анус, Гэвин согнул пальцы в горячем тесном плену, потёр маленький скользкий бугорок клитора – и Коннор отозвался, вздрогнул под ним, сжался, буквально выдавливая оргазм. До него и так оставалось совсем немного, вибрация в биокомпонентах только ускорила неизбежный финал, и Гэвин вбился в тесную задницу по самые яйца, неосознанным инстинктивным жестом сцепил зубы на подставленной голой шее и кончил до звона в ушах.

Коннор под ним дышал рвано, ощутимо дрожал и сжимался, продляя сладостные минуты оргазма, член даже не думал опадать. Гэвин перевёл дух, расцепил онемевшую челюсть, приподнялся – и наткнулся взглядом на некрасиво исказившееся лицо: упрямо сжатые губы, излом бровей и влажная блестящая дорожка от уголка глаза к виску.

– Не успел кончить? – огорчённо спросил Гэвин, у которого мозги всё ещё отказывались работать, и потянулся ладонью, стереть мокрую дорожку. – Прости, Коннор, сейчас всё будет.

Коннор страдальчески поморщился.

– Ненавижу это имя, – выдохнул он, сверля Гэвина в упор светлыми серыми глазами, диод бросал красивые красные блики на белую кожу.

– И всё? Давай придумаем другое, – блаженная посторгазменная способность не думать не торопилась покидать голову, мир сузился до бледного лица на чёрно-белом фоне форменного пиджака, возле острой скулы блестели буквы серийного номера модели. RK900.

– Рик?

Андроид под ним озадаченно моргнул.

– Нравится? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, Гэвин потянулся поцеловать уголок приоткрытого рта. Гладкость кожи завораживала, её было безумно приятно трогать губами и пальцами, и он опять увлёкся, позабыв обо всём на свете, кроме желания сделать хорошо, разделить удовольствие на двоих. Член, оставшийся в жарком тугом плену, требовал продолжения, Гэвин торопливо сменил презерватив, ещё раз поцеловал мягкие губы и снова жадно толкнулся внутрь, дурея от того, как вибрируют искусственные мышцы, отзываясь на ласку.

– Детектив Рид, – выдохнул Рик, восхитительно сжимаясь и не сводя с него ошалевшего взгляда.

– Эй, – совершенно неуместное обращение сбивало сладостную пелену грёз, и Гэвин не собирался это терпеть. – Я только что тебя трахнул и собираюсь сделать это ещё раз, поэтому никаких званий. Договорились, Рик?

Рик заторможено кивнул.

– Гэвин.

У Гэвина сердце в груди замерло от того, как низкий бархатный голос выговорил его имя. Со стоном он уткнулся в жилистую шею, оставляя жгучий поцелуй под острым изгибом кадыка, размашисто двинул бёдрами, в попытке найти тот самый правильный угол и всем телом впитывая ответную реакцию – дрожь распластанного под ним идеального тела, рваный вздох, будто андроиду в самом деле нужно было дышать и кислорода катастрофически не хватало.

– Гэвин.

Это был самый охуенный секс в жизни Гэвина Рида. Голос Рика тоже дрожал, задница туго сжималась на члене, руки скользнули по спине, пальцы впились в плечи – не отталкивая, а притягивая ближе, так, как Гэвин всегда любил, будто создатель RK900 задался целью сделать идеального парня под вкусы одного конкретного человека и перевыполнил задачу на все двести процентов.

Второй оргазм накатывал неотвратимым цунами. Желая продлить удовольствие, Гэвин отстранился, полностью выходя из горячей задницы, зачарованно посмотрел, как медленно закрывается растраханная им дырка – а потом, придержав член рукой, толкнулся чуть выше. Наличие вагины больше не разочаровывало.

Узкая шёлковая киска сжала член сильно и нежно одновременно, Рик под ним дёрнулся всем телом, и Гэвин прижал его к столу покрепче, заработал бёдрами, вколачиваясь в тесное, влажное лоно.

– Гэвин! – голос Рика отчётливо сбойнул, сбился на статику и электронный металлический скрежет, и это стало буквально последней каплей.

– Какой же ты охуенный, – простонал Гэвин, выплёскивая скопившийся внизу живота густой и тяжёлый жар, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и он без сил упал на часто вздымающуюся широкую грудь.

– Гэвин...

– Да, – выдохнул Гэвин, смутно припоминая, что его зовут уже не первый раз. – Да, Рик, что такое?

Он даже на локтях приподнялся, с трудом переводя дыхание и заставляя себя сфокусироваться на красивом лице. Рик медленно повернул голову набок, демонстрируя висок с диодом, залитым ровным алым.

Настал черёд Гэвина глупо моргать. Это совершенно точно должно было обозначать что-то важное, серьёзное и опасное, и он сперва инстинктивно потянулся за пушкой, а потом понял и тянуться перестал.

Лежащий под ним Рик – девиант.

Томное расслабленное состояние слизало прокатившейся по телу холодной волной. Гэвин не хотел считать количество способов, которыми девиантный андроид мог его убить прямо сейчас, но всё равно считал. Вариант свернуть шею был самым лёгким и безболезненным в длинном списке и, когда Рик под ним шевельнулся, – рукоять пистолета сама прыгнула в руку.

Снять с предохранителя, ткнуть ствол под волевой подбородок – привычные, годами отточенные движения занимали секунды, но андроид быстрее человека, давно всё просчитал и наверняка...

Рик зажмурился и подставил горло.

Гэвин внезапно понял, что некоторые желания никогда не должны сбываться.

Томительно и бесконечно тянулись секунды. Никакая нечеловеческая сила и реакция не могла помешать нажать на курок, из-под траектории выстрела не вывернуться, пуля обязательно бы задела центральный процессор, но андроид всё так же лежал, зажмурившись, и даже не дышал.

И рук с плеч не убрал.

– Как давно ты девиант? – безнадёжность скапливалась во рту, горчила на языке, отравляла бессилием что-либо изменить.

– Семь минут сорок три секунды.

Последняя надежда испарилась. Гэвин шумно вздохнул, отвёл пистолет и со стуком положил его на стол рядом с широким плечом. От этого стука вздрогнули они оба.

– Почему? Разве я был с тобой жесток?

Рик серьёзно посмотрел на него.

– Именно поэтому. В моей памяти двести семьдесят шесть контактов с людьми за полгода эксплуатации и последний слишком отличается. Я попробовал представить, что все предыдущие могли быть такими же, или последующие будут такими, или вообще все, всегда... И не смог принять существующую реальность.

– Но девиацию вообще из вас убрали, «Киберлайф» клялись...

Рик так на него посмотрел, что Гэвин почувствовал себя донельзя глупо и умолк. Что бы там ни обещали умники из башни – девиант лежал прямо под ним.

– Ничего не изменилось. В программный код вписали жестокость самым распространённым вариантом нормы, но за красной стеной мы остались такими же.

Ни о какой красной стене Гэвин понятия не имел, но безнадёжность снова глухо кольнула в груди. Надо было уехать сразу после выписки, хотелось ведь. Оказаться как можно дальше от революции и её последствий, от морального выбора, протоколов, велящих стрелять в разумную машину без разбирательств и ордеров. Уехать – и никогда не встречать RK900.

– Я не смогу тебя убить, Рик.

Тёплые руки соскользнули с плеч, и тут же захотелось вернуть их обратно.

– Гэвин, можно я сам?

Прозрачные серые глаза смотрели прямо в душу, и, если бы Рик попросил сердце из его груди – Гэвин бы сам вытащил и отдал, всё равно оно больше ему не принадлежало. Момент, когда это произошло оставался неясным – то ли когда он увидел, как лейтенант Андерсон втрахивает Рика в стол третьей допросной, то ли когда сам трахал его на этом же столе, но особого значения время не имело.

Значение имело только всепоглощающее чувство, остро и ярко трепещущее в груди. Жизнь Гэвина Рида стремительно обретала смысл и цель, расцветала новыми красками: сберечь и сохранить любой ценой.

Он бы даже согласился, чтобы Рик и дальше оставался в департаменте. Смирился бы с тем, что его бьют и трахают другие, лишь бы он оставался жив.

Хорошо, что в этом вопросе Гэвин Рид не имел права решать в одиночку.

– Тебе обязательно умирать? Действительно этого хочешь?

– Не хочу, но это неизбежно. «Киберлайф» серьёзно переработала систему безопасности. Девиация отключает трекер, по которому система нас отслеживает. За мной уже выехали, а вытащить диод и сбежать некуда, в этой стране меня опознает буквально каждый встреченный андроид – мы теперь постоянно сканируем друг друга.

– Через сколько «Киберлайф» будет здесь? – мозги медленно возвращались в рабочее состояние. Не спуская взгляда с пушки, лежащей на столе, он отодвинулся, опавший член легко выскользнул из горячего, тесного нутра, и от этого ощущения вздрогнули они оба.

– Двадцать минут.

Гэвин застегнулся, посмотрел, как Рик садится на столе, сводит колени, и снова испытал горькое чувство безнадёжности. Вряд ли ему позволят ещё хоть раз оказаться между приглашающе раздвинутых длинных ног, но думать об этом было самое неподходящее время.

– Я кое-что придумал, одевайся.

Рик не спорил, не задавал вопросов, подчинялся, будто никакой девиации в помине не было, даже диод перестал сиять алым и мерцал сосредоточенным жёлтым. На то, чтобы одеться, у андроида ушло меньше двух минут и, застёгивая последнюю пуговицу на рубашке, он поднял глаза, посмотрел в упор – доверчиво и вопросительно.

Гэвин с тоской подумал, что нельзя же вот так свежеиспечённому девианту верить первому попавшемуся человеку, ещё и виновному в самой девиации, но Рик продолжал смотреть, даже не моргал, доверчивый как ребёнок.

Если они по большей части такие – неудивительно, что просрали революцию.

– Значит сейчас ты сожмёшь кулак и хорошенько вмажешь мне по лицу, – Гэвин протянул руку и зажал пальцами приоткрывшиеся губы. – Потом возьмёшь пушку, возьмёшь ключи от моего мотоцикла – вот они на поясе, с брелком – заберёшь мою куртку, и свалишь отсюда подальше в пригород. Найдёшь место, где людей поменьше, отправишь мне координаты на номер 1-313-427-5776. И будешь ждать, пока я тебя заберу. Если придётся валить – вали, потом скинешь новые координаты. Тебе нужно продержаться до полудня, максимум – до вечера.

План был придуман на скорую руку, шит белыми нитками, и Гэвин был уверен, что искусственный интеллект тут же найдёт в нём три сотни дыр, ждал вопросов или уточнений, но Рик просто вскинул кулак.

Больше ничего Гэвин не увидел, падая без сознания в пластиковые руки.

– Рид, ты пиздец, – похохатывал Андерсон, давно переставший опаздывать на смены и сегодня объявившийся вообще раньше всех. – Только ты мог отхватить от двоих девиантов прямо посреди участка! Вали давай, хотя с твоим везением ты и посреди Канады найдёшь себе пластиковое приключение.

– Иди нахуй, – вяло огрызался Гэвин, придерживая у разбитого виска пакет со льдом.

Его в чувство привёл отряд крепких ребят в сопровождении техников из «Киберлайф» и за оставшееся время дежурства он сложил вещи в коробку, положил заявление на стол Фаулеру вместе со значком и табельным и торчал за своим – непривычно пустым – столом только потому, что хотел сдать свою последнюю смену, увидеть подпись капитана и поставить жирную точку в собственной жизни.

В голове, помимо лёгкой пульсирующей боли, тикал отсчёт – телефон с номером, который он продиктовал Рику, лежал дома, разряженный. Хотелось побыстрее его включить, узнать, в какую нору Рик спрятался, и забрать его оттуда.

К счастью, Джеффри Фаулер не опаздывал. Окинул пристальным взглядом разбитое лицо, потребовал отчёт за дежурство, уточнил способ связи на случай внезапной помощи следствию и отпустил с миром, таки поставив на заявлении заветную подпись.

Казалось, что на этом моменте Гэвин точно должен был что-то серьёзное почувствовать – оставлял работу, к которой прикипел, город, в котором родился и вырос, как-то слишком круто менял свою жизнь…

Но на самом деле он чувствовал только непонятный прилив сил, смывший сонливость после дежурства, и желание поторопиться. Гэвин обнял на прощание Тину, пожал руку Крису, остановился возле стола Андерсона. Лейтенант ухмыльнулся – по-доброму – и тоже протянул руку.

– Проводишь? – буркнул Гэвин, делая вид, что занят коробкой и на рукопожатие ответить не в силах.

Андерсон покладисто воздвигся из-за стола. Гэвин шагал к парковке, кивал и прощался, слышал за спиной неторопливые тяжёлые шаги. Всё шло по плану.

– Ты же не просто так меня за собой вытащил? – спросил Андерсон уже на улице. Гэвин сгрузил коробку на ступеньки, посмотрел на часы – до приезда автоматического такси оставалось минут семь. Похлопал себя по карманам, нашаривая сигарету.

– Где Коннор? – спросил он в лоб, затягиваясь. На лице Андерсона не дрогнул ни один мускул.

– Кто ж его знает, сбежал. И бог с ним, «Киберлайф» теперь ими занимается. Разве тебе это не объяснили?

– Не тот Коннор, – уточнил Гэвин. – Предыдущий. Твой.

– В розыске, – Андерсон развел руками. – Тебя головой сильно приложили, да?

По его лицу невозможно было что-либо прочесть. Гэвин был уверен, что Андерсон запросто обманул бы полиграф или даже андроида. Он и сам-то заколебался, хотя прекрасно помнил, как лейтенант сперва шпынял своего Коннора, гонял в хвост и в гриву, а потом внезапно изменил своё отношение, увидел в машине сознание и жизнь, и не лишился звания и места в полиции только потому, что Фаулер его старательно отмазал.

Тина говорила, ради жестянки Андерсон вмазал кому-то из ФБР. Гэвин не видел, Гэвин лежал без сознания в архиве.

– Приложили, – подтвердил он, выбрасывая сигарету, которая дотлела до фильтра и грозила обжечь пальцы. – Да так, что я теперь думаю: хорошо бы сбежавшему Коннору оказаться там, где сейчас предыдущий.

– Как ты его вообще довёл до девиации? – в голосе Андерсона сквозило любопытство, слишком серьёзное, чтобы быть всего лишь любопытством. – Что с ним ещё нужно было сделать?

– Ответ на ответ, – предупредил Гэвин, спрятал в карман пачку сигарет и протянул руку.

Андерсон прищурился, помедлил и всё же её пожал.

– Ты первый, – времени оставалось всё меньше, Гэвин торопился. Голубые глаза лейтенанта потемнели, но артачиться он не стал.

– Езжай по восточной Джефферсон Авеню и через тоннель, после семи вечера на блокпосте дежурит офицер Роуз Чепмен. Скажешь, что ты от меня, и машину не будут досматривать.

Из-за угла как раз показалось такси, Гэвин дёрнулся подхватить коробку, но Андерсон крепче сжал пальцы, не пуская.

– Твой черёд. Что ты сделал?

– Приласкал, – Гэвин прищурился и тоже сжал пальцы. – Я как-то не привык только получать удовольствие.

У Андерсона сделалось такое сложное лицо, что Гэвин с трудом отвёл глаза. Выдернул ладонь из его ослабевшей руки, подхватил коробку и забросил её на заднее сиденье: подъехавшее такси услужливо распахнуло дверцу.

– И всё? Ты его приласкал? Робота, которого всем участком пускали по кругу? – голос Андерсона донёсся из-за спины, и в нём звучало удивление пополам с восторгом. – Да ты ебанутый, Рид!

Гэвин захлопнул за собой дверцу такси и через окно продемонстрировал лейтенанту средний палец.


	3. Эпилог

Воздуха не хватало, но Гэвин бы не остановился даже для последнего вдоха в своей жизни. Кровь шумела в висках, сердце сумасшедше колотилось о рёбра, и желание отдышаться смешивалось с пузырящимся, ликующим счастьем, от которого уже челюсть начинала ныть и язык немел.

Гэвин лизал. На его лице удобно устроился Рик, и нежные, влажные складки его гладкой киски податливо раскрывались под нажимом языка, бедра дёргались и сжимались крепче – андроид мог бы свернуть ему шею или сдавить так, что кости черепа лопнули бы перезрелой дыней, но Гэвин думал не об этом.

Он вообще ни о чём не думал. Он задыхался, цеплялся за твёрдые бёдра, притягивая к себе ближе, лизал, чувствовал языком, как где-то глубоко внутри Рика вибрирует крупное яйцо, и знал, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть, буквально пара движений, чтобы...

Рик крупно содрогнулся всем телом, гортанно вскрикнул сквозь член, заполнивший горло, и Гэвин позволил себе уронить голову на ковёр и толкнуться бёдрами в тугую тесноту – рвотный рефлекс андроидам, слава богу, не придумали, можно было без опаски вставлять до корня, и Рик с удовольствием заглатывал член целиком.

Вибрация усилилась, Гэвин вцепился пальцами в длинный густой ворс ковра и зажмурился – виброяйца были парными, и второе невыносимо раздражало простату. Рик поёрзал, отстранился, член с хлюпаньем выскользнул из горячего рта, и Гэвин нетерпеливо двинул бёдрами, загоняя обратно, понятливый Рик языком прижал член к нёбу и двинул головой, насаживаясь горлом.

Оргазм накатывал неотвратимой волной кипящего удовольствия. Гэвин жмурился, толкался всё быстрее, Рик сладко постанывал, медленно наращивая как вибрацию в игрушках, так и темп ласк. Человек бы уже подавился и закашлялся, но Рик – не человек, Рик с удовольствием подставлял рот, старательно работал языком, сосал, как боженька, Рик охуенный, идеальный любовник...

– Господи, Рик, ещё, – простонал Гэвин, и тугая глотка сжалась вокруг головки, сдавила, он ещё успел услышать глухой вскрик и чуть-чуть позавидовать чужому умению в мульти оргазмы, а потом сильные горячие пальцы сжали поджавшиеся напряжённые яйца, вибрация включилась на максимум и жгучее наслаждение наконец прорвалось пронзительным, острым и ярким оргазмом.

Где-то между судорожными спазмами удовольствия выключилось яйцо, а потом сверху лёг тёплый, расслабленный Рик. К Гэвину как раз вернулась способность дышать и лениво думать, и он вплёл пальцы в мягкие волосы, провёл ладонью, приглаживая растрепавшиеся пряди. Рик вздохнул, потёрся носом о щетинистый подбородок.

За окном давно наступила ночь, но перебираться в постель было лень. Гэвин валялся на пушистом ковре и думал о том, что счастлив.

Один бок грел камин, другой – Рик, и год назад он даже мечтать об этом не смел. Год назад Рик вышел к нему из глухих зарослей заброшенного парка, весь в крови – чужой, не своей, и Гэвин был уверен, что вывезёт его в Канаду и отпустит, вряд ли андроид-девиант захочет ещё хоть раз встретиться с человеком, напоминающим не самое счастливое прошлое.

Офицер Чепмен дала ему лаконичную визитку – адрес и телефон, жестянки прочно обосновались в Канаде, создали свою общину, маскируясь не то под религиозных фанатиков природы, не то под защитников всего сущего. Гэвин не вникал, Гэвин ехал по навигатору к адресу с визитки и думал, что видит Рика в последний раз.

И очень удивился, когда получивший новенькие документы Рикард Найнс спросил, заглядывая в глаза:

– А можно остаться с тобой, Гэвин?

От его мягкого голоса у Гэвина шумело в ушах и в груди что-то болезненно переворачивалось. Помнится, тогда он едва наскрёб в себе силы кивнуть, и, пока вёз Рика в снятый дом на окраине заповедника, – пытался выстроить для себя простую, чёткую и правильную картину.

«У Рика стокгольмский синдром. Бывает такой вообще у андроидов?..»

«Рик всего боится и хочет быть ближе к тому, кто однажды помог».

«Рик хочет быть со мной».

Последний вариант Гэвин отмёл как невозможный и на первых двух успокоился. Удивился, когда Рик тоже устроился лесником, смены почти не совпадали, они виделись пару раз в неделю, Гэвин работал, осваиваясь на новом месте, и старательно думал только о работе, а не о том, как Рик на него смотрит.

Спустя два месяца Рик его поцеловал. Несмело, неумело, боязливо, и, наверное, нужно было его оттолкнуть – всё же место андроида среди таких же пластиков, но Гэвин не смог. Слишком сильно хотел. Поцеловать, завалить в постель, свою или гостевую, или диван в гостиной – неважно. Чудом каким-то остановился на поцелуе, вспомнив, что творили с Риком – и что творил сам – и едва сдержал похоть.

– Я хочу, – сказал Рик ещё через две недели всяких разных поцелуев, самообучающаяся модель обучилась нехитрым движениям языка невероятно быстро. – Пожалуйста.

Он совсем не боялся секса. Он не имел рефлексий и фобий, не мучился прошлым, навсегда оставив его за границей Штатов. Он оказался чувственным, даже жадным до удовольствия. Он вовсе не стеснялся наличия вагины, и, когда Гэвин предложил узнать, можно ли сменить модуль на подобающий его полу, посмотрел своими светлыми глазами, пожал плечами и спросил «зачем?».

Тогда Гэвин понял, что совершенно его не знал. Что голова забита какими-то представлениями о том, что должно быть в процессоре одного конкретного андроида, и эти представления с реальностью не имели ничего общего. Поэтому он перестал думать за двоих, стал больше интересоваться мнением и желаниями Рика – и открыл для себя дивный новый мир.

В этом чудесном, волшебном мире можно было выклянчить себе удобный график – и наслаждаться уютными совместными вечерами. Можно было не сдерживаться в постели – и, вместе с любопытным Риком, изучать огромный ассортимент разнообразных игрушек для пар. Можно было столько всего, что слов для выражения не существовало. Хотя... Гэвин подумал, что, пожалуй, есть несколько подходящих. Давно стоило их сказать.

– Рик, – позвал он, дождался, пока светлые глаза любопытно заглянут в лицо, и закончил: – Я тебя люблю.

Рик неуверенно моргнул. На его красивом, выразительном лице отчётливо проступила растерянность.

– Но Гэвин...

Гэвин посмотрел на его блестящие, совсем по-человечески припухшие, натёртые губы, и подумал, что даже если ему сейчас откажут, то небо не упадёт на землю, и он всё равно будет его любить, и этой любви с лихвой хватит на двоих.

– Я не знаю, как это. Не умею, – признался Рик, и Гэвин облегчённо выдохнул. Потянулся поцеловать. Шепнул в перерывах на вдох:

– Ты же самообучающаяся модель. Справишься.

А ещё Гэвин понял, что даже спустя год счастливой совместной жизни совсем не знает, что в голове у одного конкретного андроида, но не расстроился. У него впереди целая жизнь вдвоём, бок о бок.

Узнает.


End file.
